smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Island (TV show)/Opening Sequence
The opening sequence of Super Mario Island is a sequence that is associated with and occurs during the Super Mario Island theme song. Seasons 1-3 The sequence begins with a shot of Super Mario Island, which then cuts to the high cliff. Toad jumps off the cliff and successfully falls into the water. Yoshi goes after Toad but lands on a Sharpedo rather than into the water, making Toad flinch. The shot then cuts to Flygon soaring through the skies until she hits a wandering Rayquaza. The shot then cuts to Toadette and Spike sitting in a canoe until they go down the waterfall. The shot then cuts to Shy Guy doing Tai Chi until Koopa accidentally knocks him down. The shot then cuts to Shinx cooking fish until she notices Cheep Cheep is getting hot and throws her in cool water while Pom Pom giggles as she looks at herself in the mirror. The shot then cuts to Hammer Bro. and Blooper water skiing until Hammer Bro. hits a Lapras and Blooper hits a Frillish. The shot then cuts to Mario doing a fire dance with a Chimchar. The shot finally cuts to Mario and Peach about to kiss each other until Rockruff and Shinx appear. The sequence ends with the camera zooming out to see the whole SMI cast and the show's logo appears. Season 4 The sequence begins with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to the high cliff, like in the Seasons 1-3 sequence. At the high cliff, Rockruff is seen writing a letter to her parents, and gives it to Joltik, who gives it to Mudbray, who then attempts to put the letter in a nearby mailbox, until Bowser Jr. scares her. The scene cuts to Mario and Luigi, who are both riding Flygon, as she soars through the sky, dodges several air obstacles in a sky obstacle course and flies through hoops. The next scene consists of Koopa, Boo, Blooper, Toadette, Shinx and Rockruff playing paintball against two groups of Pignite and Wobbuffet. Another scene shows Vibrava playing tag with several Bug Pokémon, Bowser Jr. and Flygon. Vibrava then playfully sticks her tongue out at Bowser Jr., causing Flygon to tickle her. The shot then cuts to Kamek and Natu creating potions; Kamek tests out a potion on Natu, causing her to become tiny, and Natu tests out a potion on Kamek, causing him to become flat, to which the two both laugh. The shot then cuts to Yoshi, riding a Seel, having a swimming race against Birdo, also riding a Seel, in the ocean - going from Super Mario Island to the ocean and back. Another scene shows Toad rubbing two sticks to start a fire, which successfully works and impresses Munna. The shot finally cuts to Musharna using her dream mist to make Mario fall asleep while Shinx roasts marshmallows over a bonfire. Luigi wakes up his brother with help from Munna and Musharna gets sad. Like in the Seasons 1-3 sequence, this sequence ends with the camera zooming out to see the whole SMI cast and the SMI logo appears. Season 5 The sequence begins with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to a shot of everyone's huts. Inside, Daisy is seen sleeping inside her hut and wakes up to hear the sound of her alarm, which she turns off. Flygon appears from behind and tickles Daisy's armpits. The scene cuts to Magby, Mudbray, Buneary, Monty Mole, Hammer Bro. and Yoshi playing mud ball. The next scene shows Mario and Yoshi having a Pokémon battle against each other with their Pokémon from the Season 1 episode, Supreme Trouble. The next scene then cuts to Bowser Jr. riding Flygon over the island, and Jr. takes a dive from Flygon and lands in a pond by a waterfall, impressing Flygon. Another scene shows Rockruff and Shinx throwing paintballs at the screen, causing it to be covered with paint splatters. They then wipe off part of the screen in a circular motion to show their faces, and wave while Rockruff winks. The next scene shows Pom Pom and Spike dancing as Magby sings a song and Toad plays a guitar. The scene then cuts to Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy practicing karate moves. After the shot, Toadette and Spike strike poses and Magby takes pictures. The scene finally cuts to Buneary having a race with Munna to a tree, and Munna beats Buneary at the race. Like in the previous opening sequences, the camera zooms out to see the entire cast as the SMI logo appears. Seasons 6-9 Holiday Specials Easter Special The sequence starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to Shroomish Plains, where the Shroomish groups are seen playing catch while using the treat eggs. Rockruff dresses herself up with Easter Bunny Ears and leaves eggs while everyone else is sleeping. Shinx is then seen using the new move, Shock Rocket, on some of the eggs. The third scene shows Bowser Jr., Daisy and Flygon finding three treat eggs, with Jr.'s help. Monty Mole is about to find eggs by digging a hole, but Shinx sneakily pushes him in using her tail, causing Monty Mole to climb back up and chase Shinx around the hole. The next scene shows Shy Guy teaching Grookey how to do Tai Chi as Vibrava finds an egg near Shy Guy. Another scene shows Scorbunny inside a cave and holding a torch. He finds a basket of eggs and gives it to Magby. The scene finally cuts to Yoshi and Birdo finding the final egg. Just as they are about to kiss, Magby and Mudbray appear, which leads to the camera zooming out to see the whole SMI crew and the logo appears. Fourth of July Special The sequence starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to a pavilion, where all of the Pokémon are eating hamburgers and drinking sodas while Shinx cooks hamburgers on a grill. Another scene shows Dry Bones (Magby in Season 5 only) about to take a dive off the high cliff while Shy Guy watches. Dry Bones/Magby dives, but Bowser Jr. pushes Shy Guy off the cliff, causing Shy Guy to get angry at Bowser Jr. and chase him around the island. Meanwhile, Cyndaquil is helping Toadette light a fire sparkler by using the move, Flame Wheel, on the sparkler. Cyndaquil holds the fire sparkler while using Flame Wheel, and carefully gives the sparkler to Toadette. The next scene shows Mario and Luigi water skiing. Luigi waves to the camera as Mario hits an oncoming Lapras. The next scene shows Magby riding a male Charizard as it makes a condor dive into a pond where Koopa Troopa, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi are swimming at. As the male Charizard dives in, Magby does a cannonball into the pond, causing the two to make a large splash, which finally cuts to Pom Pom, who is about to light a firework. Magby appears and uses the move, Fire Blast, on the firework's fuse. The two run away from the firework as its fuse ignites and the camera zooms out to see the entire SMI cast watching the fireworks as the SMI logo, created from the firework, appears in the night sky. Halloween Special The sequence starts with a shot of a misty Super Mario Island during a cloudy night, which cuts to the haunted house. In it, Rockruff and Shinx are seen looking for ghosts, and are scared by a Dhelmise. The next scene shows Mario and Luigi, dressed in costumes, going trick-or-treating with Boo and Dry Bones, who are also dressed in costumes. Meanwhile, Flygon is seen handing out candies to Bowser Jr. and Hammer Bro., and Boo scares Flygon from behind. At the high cliff, Musharna is dressed in a ghost costume. When Toadette approaches Musharna, Musharna uses her dream mist to make her fall asleep. Toad notices this, and, with Munna's help, wakes up Toadette, causing Musharna to become sad. The next scene shows a Phantump and a Gengar playing in Oshawott's pond, which then cuts to a Duskull scaring Yoshi from behind and tickling him in the process. Joltik and Cheep Cheep are then seen chatting as Koopa Troopa, in a swamp monster costume, approaches them. This scares the two, but when Koopa Troopa reveals himself, they all laugh. The final scene shows Dry Bones wearing a mask and chasing Mario around with a pretend chainsaw made from cardboard. Afterwards, the two laugh and the camera zooms out to see the entire SMI crew wearing costumes as the SMI logo appears. Thanksgiving Special Christmas Special Trivia Category:Sequences Category:Opening Sequences